


Human

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Caroline spends the night with Klaus, not knowing that he's the monster parents tell their children at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was experimenting a bit with the characters here and tried something new. It is during the time Klaus is looking for werewolves to turn them and I asked myself what he did during his time. ;) I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Set after 3x05. AU P.S. I changed the rating to M, so ... smut is coming. At least I'm trying.

__

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_**\- Human by Christina Perri -** _

_**"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus Mikaelson, in 3x09 Homecoming** _

_Portland, Oregon_

Klaus cleaned the residual blood off his arm with a rag as he overlooked the streets from his suite in Hotel Monaco in Portland. Today had been a success. He could gather five werewolves and turned them successfully into Hybrids.

Thinking of the day's achievements made him decide to celebrate. A few drinks, maybe someone to drink from. Now that would be one hell of party.

Klaus went into the bathroom to clean his face, not wanting to take anything to chance. It wouldn't be a good start when asked to say, "Uh, I was killing werewolves in the Forest Park right here in Portland. It's just a wonderful city. And what are you doing for a living?" Well, not the best way to lure someone in under a false sense of security.

He changed into a new pair of Jeans and threw away his bloodied shirt, putting on a grey Henley and a dark leather jacket. Klaus grabbed his cellphone on the way out and ordered to the Hybrid guarding his room, "Tony, mate. You'll stay here and call me if anything happens."

At his silent nod he grinned in approval and went out of the building. As Klaus drove with his Range Rover to a bar called 'Crush' he noticed that it was getting close to midnight. The perfect time to let his inner wolf hunt, he thought with a smirk.

Klaus went to the bar to order himself a glass of Whiskey and let himself enjoy the soothing burn down his throat. After fifteen minutes he could hear the distinct sound of joyful laughter. Acting out of sheer curiosity Klaus saw a group of young student girls having fun. Though the one who got his attention was the radiant blonde woman.

Vibrant would be a fitting word for the way she laughed and enjoyed herself with her friends. Sharing her beaming light with them. He banned these thoughts immediately because he didn't want any emotional bond with the girl whom he was drinking from tonight.

* * *

Caroline was close to tears from clutching her stomach so hard when her friend Abigail shared her latest mishap from her workplace.

"... I had no idea that she would give it to me at work, okay! But this thing wouldn't stop buzzing. Gosh!"

"That's what they normally do, sweetie." Caroline cooed before she gave a high-five to Natalia on her right, who was sitting between them.

"Haha, very funny. Let's see how much you laugh when it happens to you." Abbs deadpanned.

Caroline and Talia shared a look before barely concealing their choked laughter.

"You seem so confident that we will send a vibrator..." She imperceptibly looked around as if anyone would listen in to their conversation, "... to our cubicle."

"Oh, come on, Abbs. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it was definitely a fun story to tell." Caroline said with a wink.

Abbs groaned as she threw her head back. "Oh God, you're never going to let me live this down, do you?"

"Nope." came Caroline's answer.

Followed by Talia's, "Never."

Abbs rolled her eyes as they all chinked their drinks. After some time Caroline felt Talia poke her ribs.

"What?"

Her friend looked in the direction of the bar as she whispered in her ear, like sharing a secret with her.

"This hot guy is staring at you."

When she tried to look, Talia grabbed her arm to hold her back. "No, don't look."

"But ... aren't you looking and maybe succeeding in staring him down?"

As she finally loosened her grip Caroline could finally sneak an inconspicuous look, okay she tried to.

And she was right. He was definitely hot. And staring at her. Caroline still couldn't help but gasp as she looked him over. That guy had a rugged look going which meant he was ... steamy.

He wore boots, tight Jeans, a Henley (which she could surely take a liking to) and a leather jacket in that she would _love_ to dig her fingernails in (and not only in a fashionable sense). That man perfected the look with a couple of necklaces, stubble lining up his cheekbones, full pink lips and blonde curls which she imagined combing her fingers through.

Caroline really had no idea since when she got so wild but a few things she knew for sure. Point one, it had been a month since she caught her boyfriend in bed with someone else, so she was definitely up for some action. Point two, that guy looked like wild rolling in the sheets. Point three, and surely the most important one, he was royally screaming 'Bad Boy'.

It still didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

When Caroline realized he was smirking at her she knew she got caught. Well, all of them, since they turned their heads so abruptly she was afraid her and her friends would get whiplash.

Smiling to herself, Caroline announced, "Girls, that wasn't suspicious at all."

Ordering another round, Caroline couldn't help but share a smile with her handsome stranger as she nipped at her drink.

She was going to let loose, Caroline decided with a wicked thought.

* * *

This girl was certainly trying to kill any man in this bar, Klaus grinned wolfishly to himself.

He saw her come to a decision after she saw him watching her. Unexpectedly she ventured to the dance floor and raised her hands in the air, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Admittedly he preferred the jazzy tunes of the '20s, contrary to modern genres as House, Techno and Dance, and whatnot.

Although the way she was dancing made him reconsider all his beliefs. Klaus kept watching her back as she tilted her head and touched her arm languidly with her fingertips. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's hips, how they twirled and imagined other things she could do with these legs.

From his perspective he could truly appreciate her tight-fitting dress. He sighed as he shook his head. Women of the twenty-first century and their far from modest clothing. What a wonderful idea to emphasize the hills and curves of beauty. And to sate the eye and nurture the mind.

When the beauty turned her head and looked him straight in the eye as she put her hands on her waist and rolled her hips, he knew he was going to enjoy the show that this blonde was so willing to give him.

She kept her back to him as she continued dancing, swaying her hips to the music. She would tilt her head back and raise her arms which in turn pulled the hem of her dress up, showing more of the sun-kissed skin of her legs.

How this night was changing for him. Klaus was counting on looking for a prey in his nightly chase and instead found someone who was trying to seduce. _Try all you want, sweetheart. I'll have you writhing by the end of the night._

* * *

Every time Caroline danced she would never feel more free than this moment. No thinking. Just feeling.

Caroline thought back to the handsome stranger and couldn't stop smiling. It was fun to play this game of seduction, she thought with a pleased grin. Why should she go up to him when he would come to her instead. Besides, nothing could stop Caroline once she set her eye on something. Or someone.

She felt the touch of hands settling on her waist and sighed. Finally. The stranger gave a grunt before severing the connection to her skin altogether. Caroline frowned and was disappointed by the loss of contact.

Just before turning around she felt the feel of hands on her hips again. Though this time they felt stronger and possessive. When Caroline looked down she saw a pair of hands placed on her stomach, holding her tight against him. She could barely conceal a moan as she leaned her head back against the stranger's neck and leaned her body aligned with his.

As Caroline closed her eyes she was aware of her other senses. Smell. Touch. Feel. Her mind was telling her all these things she could barely process. The way her cheek, was next to his and she could feel his scruff. Leaving raw marks on her skin, igniting her skin. The feel of his soft curls in her hand as she raised her arm to his neck. His breath on her ear, in the same rhythm as hers.

Caroline loved the scraping of his jeans on her skin. She nearly came undone by the image of them together. Two bodies close to each other which were lined up as one. She always loved the seductive dance of two people. Intimate contact. No distance.

When she turned to look him in the eye Caroline saw the sea-green color of his eyes, rendering her speechless. She thought that she never saw a more beautiful pair of eyes.

* * *

Klaus was just on his way to claim the blonde beauty when he saw the fouled hands of a pathetic and despicable lowlife on her pure skin. He barely noticed that he let out a growl before moving in his hybrid speed to the grimy imbecile. Nobody took notice of him ripping his arms off the girl's waist and breaking his hands in the process.

The boy could only let out a sound of pain before Klaus put his hand on his throat, exerting just a bit of pressure and showing him his infamous death glare that before him already had some vampires run screaming. Just like this poor chap.

Not wasting any time Klaus filled in the vacant spot behind the blonde beauty and settled his hands on her hips, conveying his possessive and aggravated emotions without meaning to. And he didn't understand one bit why he felt so keenly that way.

Klaus shook his head to ignore his line of thought and focused on more enjoyable things such as the feel of this one girl in his arms. Now he could imagine why men of this century loved their women scantily clad.

The Hybrid felt the girl turn her head and brush her lips against his cheek and inhaled her smell which was a mixture of beer and her natural vanilla fragrance. It left tingles down his back straight to his groin. Or more like lust.

_Doesn't matter. She will make a glorious sight, spread out and bare on my bed._

* * *

This guy really had some moves, was her mind thinking as she swayed with her sexy stranger. If a guy could dance as talented and sensual like this, then he had to be a real rocket in bed. Caroline bit her lip at this thought.

Feeling him at her back, without seeing him, nor knowing him evoked a burst of arousal through her body. Caroline bit back a moan when his hands ventured under the swell of her breasts. Her clit started to throb when she imagined him putting his hands on them.

_God, why did he have to tease her like this?_

Payback is a bitch, she thought with a devilish smile as she raked her hand through his golden locks and pulled him at his hair until Caroline heard him growl through gritted teeth. She teased him further by dragging his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips, same as she could almost taste his Scotch.

When Caroline saw the Greek God's eyes linger on her red-painted lips, her heart leaped at joy, knowing she succeeded at her first step of seduction.

_And here comes Step Two._

Caroline pulled him roughly to her as she put her lips to his. She couldn't suppress the moan from escaping when he practically compelled her to open to her mouth by invading her with his tongue. She felt the all too familiar dance with his tongue when he caressed hers.

Caroline had always been a fan of foreplay. It was a taste of what was to come.

She sensed how his hand went from her breast down a path past her hips and slowly raised the hem of her dress to put it on her inner thigh, close to her panties. That guy nearly drove her mad when he rubbed circles up her skin. Wanting to retaliate Caroline pushed her hips back and rolled them against his crotch and felt herself getting wet when his obvious arousal was poking at her ass.

* * *

Sometimes Klaus really couldn't decide if his Werewolf gene was a gift or a curse - this was one of these times.

He was able to sense her smell of arousal as this bloody vixen rubbed herself against him. He was filled with a proud satisfaction, knowing he aroused her and was at the brink of madness at pushing her at the nearest wall to find her secret treasure, consequences be damned who would see them.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Klaus laid his hands on her stomach as he whispered huskily in her ear, "How about we leave this place?"

* * *

Somewhere between going to a bar with her friends and dancing with a hot guy Caroline realized several things. He was British (and hot!) and he could dance, so it clearly was a given that she would spend the night with him.

In between telling her friends she already had a ride home, who just wiggled their eyebrows and said, "Of course. Enjoy your 'ride'!" Though even their teasing couldn't bring her down from her highly aroused state.

Her stranger just put his hand on her waist on the way out and pushed her firmly against a dark SUV. Caroline kind of liked his aggressiveness. She curled her hands through his locks as he plundered her mouth. The blonde could barely restrain herself in the car from riding astride him in his seat but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. She teasingly laid her hand up his inner thigh and traced wet, open-mouthed kisses on the man's throat and neck. His stubble tickled her skin and stirred her libido. **  
**

Caroline saw his eyes roll in the back of his head but miraculously he had perfect control over the vehicle. Though he gripped the steering wheel pretty hard. "You're going to pay for that." The hot guy said as he looked with darkened blue-green eyes at her and she knew that he would retaliate with the cruelest of torture.

_Oh boy, was she looking forward to that._

* * *

This girl will be the death of me, Klaus thought as he pulled the blonde Siren into his hotel and shortly after in the lift. Along the way he couldn't resist kissing her and laughing with her. However he would never admit that to anyone.

On the way up to the 30th floor the restricted space couldn't save her from his onslaught of wild kisses and teasing touches. Realizing that they arrived, Klaus unlocked the girl's legs off his waist and walked with quick steps to his suite. Fortunately, the Hybrid he put on guard duty had the common sense to be out of his hair.

He didn't know how to explain that. Besides, he didn't want to compel her. Klaus told himself that it was tedious but somehow knew it was more than that.

He was shaken out of his stupor when he was being pushed by the sassy blonde into his room, the light of the door barely blinking the green light. Klaus laughed freely at her obvious enthusiasm. Klaus shoved the door closed with his foot before his jacket was lowered off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Taking back his dominance, Klaus fulfilled his secret fantasy by pushing the girl at the wall and laid kisses upon her neck.

"What's your name?" Came the breathy moan above him.

"Call me Klaus." He murmured towards her lips before paying attention to her bare shoulders.

The girl merely uttered, "Caroline."

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered in reverence, pleased by the shivering reaction of his voice, "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"We'll see about that." He looked up to see the teasing glint in her eyes and knew she was up to no good. Caroline grabbed for the hem of his shirt before she ripped it hastily off his body. Upon seeing his shirtless body, she stroked his chest and inspected his feathered tattoo on his left shoulder with her fingertips.

Caroline couldn't describe the feeling flowing through her body when she saw his ink. This guy really was playing with her libido, she thought as he gazed up from under his eyelashes and showed her such an alluring smile she nearly came undone. With deliberated slowness Caroline turned halfway around but still looked over her shoulder as she pulled the zipper of her dress down, letting it fall down.

Only dressed in her black lacy lingerie and red high heels, she was about to take off her shoes but stopped when she heard the raspy voice, "Leave them on. I want to feel all of you."

Caroline was a shivering mess of anticipation as she waited with bated breath, meanwhile Klaus walked with quick steps and a determined look to her to pull her with abandon towards his sculpted body. Klaus really had a nicely formed figure, not thin but also not too much muscles. He was just ... perfect.

The blonde put her hands on his cheeks as she was being held securely by him and kissed without any restraint. With a yank Klaus pulled her cleavage towards his face as he walked with sluggish steps while he pulled down the straps of her bra to finally exposing her breasts to him, to a sturdy wooden table in front of the spectacular view of Portland.

The decorating vase on it didn't exist very long as it was shoved to the ground, leaving it in pieces on the floor. She laughed out loud with him. Who knew this could be so much fun?

The laughter died down and turned to sighs when Klaus laid her gently on the surface and lavished her breasts with his talented tongue. Caroline rested her hands in his curls and tightened her calves around his waist as he licked and fondled her nipples.

Klaus nipped her buds, leaving her in a shivering mess between the most exquisite torture and sweet pleasure. Caroline whimpered in protest when his mouth left her to kiss along her ribs, the teasing tongue brushing her belly button and finally her panties.

This Caroline girl could really let herself go, Klaus thought as he fingered the fabric of her knickers to strip it off her slowly. He watched her reaction as he put the lacy arousal in front of his face, inhaling her alluring smell. When he saw her widening eyes and the dilated pupils, he knew he succeeded in making her hot and bothered.

Klaus threw the garment away before he went to his knees, pulled at her upper thighs until she sat right at the edge.

She realized she never found anything sexier than seeing a man on his knees, nearly fully clothed while she was standing butt naked with only her shoes before him. Caroline wondered who was at whose mercy. She supported her hands on his shoulders as he put his face in front of her cunt and kissed her clit.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed in a delirious tone.

"You smell delicious, love. I wonder if you taste even better."

"Please stop talking in this accent ... if you don't want me to come just yet." She couldn't believe that she was able to string words together with the way Klaus curled his tongue inside her pussy and seemed to enjoy it, judging by his humming that reverberated through her body and how he licked her juices like it was the finest meal. And added the effect of rolling his thumb in circles on her clit.

Caroline felt like a bitch in heat how she writhed in desperation on he wooden surface and raked her nails down his back and head. She felt herself getting closer to her climax as Klaus tightened his hold on her legs around his head. She was kind of afraid she was suffocating him though she couldn't bring herself to care while she raked with the her heels against his back.

Besides, Caroline got the feeling Klaus liked her reckless and wild.

"Oh, please. Klaus, ... let me ... I'm so close." Caroline nearly screamed.

At the loss of his tongue altogether, Caroline was about to protest and/or bite his head off and fell quiet at the serious look in his eyes when Klaus whispered to her labia, "Come for me, Caroline." just as he put his finger inside her.

Caroline didn't know if it were his words, his oh so talented finger or his dominating look, but she came. And fireworks danced in front of her eyes.

* * *

Klaus saw Caroline close her eyes and cling with all her might against him before her body was wrecked with shudders and her mouth cried out loud moans that he was afraid other customers might hear. Shrugging his shoulders, he came to the conclusion that he didn't care.

_They can hear all they want because in the end it was me who did this._

Klaus was filled with satisfaction so great, he believed he would combust, despite the feel of the marks on his back he quite enjoined. The Hybrid couldn't suppress the smug smile etching on his face as Caroline sighed and lifted her disbelieving eyes at him.

"What's that grin for?" She breathed the words in anger, unable though to keep the panting out of her voice.

"Oh, I'll show you." Klaus said in a foreboding tone.

Caroline let out a startled cry as he carried her abruptly off the table to his king-size bed. She could barely appreciate the detail for the white linen and sheets when she was already unceremoniously dropped off and bounced up and down.

Caroline let out a giggle of happiness but chose to play the innocent victim by dragging herself away from him on the bed but was not able to erase the challenging stare. Additionally, she curled her finger to beckon him closer.

Seeing her arse teasing him when she drew back and the sly smile on her face made Klaus wonder if he finally found his match.

"So you want play, hmm? Are you sure about that?" Klaus sent a provocative look her way as he unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline felt like a voyeur seeing him do a striptease. She gulped when she realized Klaus went commando. She bit her lip when he was finally naked. And what a specimen of a man he was, standing in front of her without anything standing in the way.

Klaus climbed up the bed with the appearance of a panther stalking its prey. There was no way to escape but she doubted she wanted an out.

Teasingly he stroked her ankles before he slowly took off her shoes, a clanking sound reverberated as he let them fall beside the bed.

He started kissing her thoroughly while holding her at the nape of her neck. Somewhere in her brain she registered him putting his hands on her waist. Caroline hummed and sighed as she laid a hand on his shoulder-blade and the other at the end of his back to caress his skin.

Her lover didn't waste any time as Klaus ravaged her. Caroline rubbed herself on him to relieve some of the tension that was starting to build in her womb.

_God, that British God could kiss._

Deciding that she wasn't willing to wait any longer, Caroline flipped Klaus on his back with her on top of him. Klaus's features initially displayed anger for being under her, this guy really had some control issues, but soon turned into anticipating pleasure at seeing her breasts ripe for the taking, coupled with her blonde waves in disarray. She seemed like a goddess to him.

Klaus settled his hands on her hips, eager and surprisingly willing to let the blonde minx take charge - for now.

Caroline began exploring his chest by stroking his chest that was covered with slight curls and kissed his pectoral muscles. Klaus sighed when she fondled and licked his nipples. This bloody Siren was such a tea-

"Bloody hell!" He moaned and arched his back, trying to ignore he almost painful stirring of his shaft, when Caroline bit in one of his nipples and tweaked the other one. This daring creature just bit him.

He forgot his line of thought when she dragged her dripping pussy along his growing penis, setting Klaus's nerves on fire when he saw her juices coating him. He firmly grabbed her buttocks to stop any movements. He places her legs beside his narrow waist and pulled her slowly to him until they laid nose to nose.

Klaus felt Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as he waited for her to take the initiative. Finally she supported her hands on his shoulders, she seemed to favour this part of his anatomy - though something told him Caroline would love another member more - and languidly shifted his hips to insert his cock in her entrance.

Both closed their eyes and sighed when they were finally joined as one. Two lovers wanting to keep this indescribable feeling but soon enough Caroline opened her eyes, her intentions clear to see and started moving.

Nothing could have prepped her for the warm emotion in her stomach, spreading to her pulsing clit. Caroline was definitely not ready for the feeling of exhilaration at seeing Klaus's head thrown back, his mouth open to groan and cry out obscenities in his sexy accent, and surely not for his strong grip on her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and down.

Caroline began moving faster when Klaus hit a sensitive spot that left her gasping for air. "Yes, right there! Yes, please. Oh God!" She moaned but she could have screamed it for all she cared.

Klaus moaned and held her to him, his groans against her chest vibrated on her skin as he sucked her nipples.

"Love ... you feel so good. Come on. Have at it."

At his words she was so close she moved frantically on top of him to chase her climax when Klaus pushed his way inside with such a force that she came with loud moans of pleasure and shudders going through her body. Caroline was just recovering from her explosive bliss when Klaus flipped her on her back again and displayed his dominant nature.

Caroline could only focus on Klaus and the way he pounded relentlessly inside her, rattling the bed harshly against the wall. He still grabbed her ass to open her more to him and panted above when she was coming again, a peak so much stronger than the other two. Caroline scratched her fingernails down his back in wild ecstasy as Klaus hid himself in her neck.

Warm breath spread over her neck and she felt his release shoot inside her womb. Her body was so full of sensations that Caroline could hardly recognize a slight nip at her neck.

* * *

It was such a glorious sight seeing Caroline climax. And she was such an exquisite taste. Klaus couldn't resist having a bite of her as she came. It was a reinvigorating thing drinking her blood while in a sexual frenzy.

Klaus licked her wound clean, same as the remnants of her taste off his lips before carefully untangling himself from her, not wanting to squash her. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Klaus kept in mind to give her a bit of his blood after she fell asleep to take away any indications of what happened, despite his growing desire not to.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh, "I take everything back. You clearly know how to bring pleasure to a girl. You're like a hungry wolf."

Normally Klaus would be filled with paranoia for being called a Wolf. But for some reason he was overcome by this possessive feeling, for having the privilege to spending the night with her. This girl was really turning him inside out.

Klaus could only say, "I told you so." before she fell into a deep sleep with a blissful smile stretched on her face.

When he saw her still donning the boots as she stretched like a content cat, Klaus pulled them off her to grant her more comfort. She really was confusing the hell out of him, a never-ending mystery, he mused while he found himself watching the girl during her sleep. He released a sigh by the thought of having to compel her to forget him and ... their night together.

Klaus laid back down, feeling conflicted. Tomorrow, he thought, this could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a relaxed state, her limbs might be aching but she felt even so ... relaxed. Rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, warming her body. When she felt the soft sheets under her fingertips and the strong and moving pillow - wait, moving?!

She sat up straight at once with the sheet covering her clearly naked chest to clear her fuzzy and panicking mind and jerked her head around to survey the unfamiliar hotel suite, until she saw the naked man lying on his stomach.

Step by step her brain tried to tell her the deeds of last night ... the so naughty and blistering things she did last night, including the British specimen, that she got hot all over.

Caroline couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks when a thought came to mind. _I was right about him being a 'good dancer' in bed and so right about them getting 'wild in the sheets'._

Caroline bit her lip while she contemplated having another round with him, in the end there was no better way to wake up than morning sex, but she knew what she was to him - a one night stand. It was just for one night, no biggie. Though she felt sad about the fact that she would never see him again. But she would not offer herself to him to be rejected in the end. No thank you, Sir.

* * *

Klaus woke up at noon, realizing he slept in for the for the first time since ... ages.

He stretched his arms and hid his face further in the pillows and was struck by the poignant smell of musk, perfume ... and sex. A pleased smile etched his features as the memories of last night came to mind. Going to a bar to celebrate, finding a girl to celebrate with and spending a glorious night with her.

Klaus was itching to _celebrate_ again and his stirring cock wasn't helping matters either. He was aware of the case he couldn't postpone the moment any longer when he had to send her away, or at least leave her before she woke, before compelling her. He knew it was harsh but he only cared about self-preservation, though an inkling told him otherwise.

Deciding to live in the moment he grabbed after Caroline - but only felt empty cold sheets. His head moved around and came up with the same results as before.

She left him. Damn bloody Caroline left him! How dare she.

Klaus knew he was being a hypocrite, considering the fact he was about to leave _her._ But he was filled with such a rage, compared to the failure of his first Hybrids, was that nothing. This was ... more.

The Hybrid didn't want to associate this with the hurt he felt or a bruised ego. He was going to find her so he could ... finally compel her. Gods, even to him it sounded like a lame excuse. And why he sounded like a juvenile teenager was beyond him. Someone just like Caroline. It hurt thinking her name.

Klaus closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. He felt defeated. Soon his body was overcome with an all-consuming craving. Finding the Doppelgänger would be nothing compared to this.

He would find the human. And this time she wouldn't get away from him so easily.


	2. Human Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of the Human!Caroline series. 
> 
> Caroline decides to take a road trip and guess who she meets again in New Orleans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so astonished at the reactions of the prequel to this story. This is a continuation of Chapter Four's Human. How could I ever resist all the puppy eyes and pleads after all? :) 
> 
> I'm thanking you all for following and favoriting this story and hope you like where I'm going with this. A special thanks to Miss.Full.of.Light and AvalonTheLadyKiller, your words really managed to lift me up and made me believe that I'm writing some good stuff! ;)
> 
> I had to edit this chapter several times because my computer broke down and I lost the first half of my story. I've never been more grateful that I wrote the other part on paper. So, I'm no longer babbling. But I'd like to know if you want to read Human as a multi-shot? 
> 
> No beta. I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Warning: Depiction of Violence, Language and Smut (all in one chapter! *gasp*)

* * *

__

_Oh feel our bodies grow,_

_And our souls they blend._

_Yeah love I hope you know,_

_How much my heart depends._

_I guess that's love_

_I can't pretend_

**_\- Can't Pretend by Tom Odell -_ **

_What happened before:_

Klaus spent the night with a girl called Caroline but she left him the next morning with her uncompelled memories, leaving him desperate to find her.

* * *

_-3 months later-_

Caroline could finally take a relaxed breath. After all the relentless studying, working through the night, even neglecting nutritious food (and mind you, cereal bars weren't healthy on a daily basis!) and ingesting an enormous amount of coffee that could rival the drug crystal meth (hypothetically speaking of course).

She did it. She finally did it!

Caroline still remembered how a huge weight lifted off her shoulders and her body was vibrating with a feeling of joy and excitement.

All the formulas and notes for the final exam were wiped from her brain as only one thought was occupying everything else: she was graduating.

And as she was standing together with her friends Natalia and Abigail, feeling pride and accomplishment coursing through her, she asked herself one question that had nagged at her mind this whole time: what now?

So she made a decision.

Caroline stowed her bags of clothes in the trunk of her Chevrolet Camaro Convertible, said goodbye to her family and eventually took her leave of her two BFFs and promised to regularly call or at last Skype with them.

In this moment she realized how she was truly standing on her own feet for the first time. The young high-school graduate was confronted with an uncertain future and felt frightened and overjoyed all at once. But she knew that she would take it all in stride.

Caroline wanted to experience something in life and therefore decided a road trip would be a good idea, hoping it would show her what she wanted to do in the next stage of her life.

At the top of her travel list was riding to Los Angeles and going on board of Battleship USS Iowa in Harbor Boulevard.

Next on her plan was visiting Music City Nashville, Tennessee and she went to a concert of Citizen Cope in the Marathon Music Works. Caroline could still feel a warm feeling settle in her stomach when she remembered the Blues and Soul music filling the building.

Caroline loved the calmness she was in when she took a walk in Lincoln Park in Chicago, Illinois despite the barking of dogs and crying babies. It still felt nice to finally have a respite.

At the bottom of her planned journey was standing New Orléans, Louisiana. And she didn't regret it one time.

It was probably the most fascinating and enigmatic place she ever went to so far. It was amazing how at ease and at home she felt. She never had this feeling before. When she was living in her small town it felt like there was more in the world out there.

Maybe she liked the music you could hear playing out of bars or the people dancing joyously on the streets. Caroline asked herself how Mardi Gras would be like.

The blonde felt an involuntary smile form on her lips and bobbed her head to the music. Deciding to rest for a bit, she stopped her car at the curb of a bar called 'Rousseau's' and stretched her legs while closing the car door and took her handbag with her.

Caroline loved the sun hitting her skin and was grateful for the yellow summer dress, the golden gladiator sandals and the black Ray Bans that covered her eyes.

She put on a smile and tucked her glasses in her purse as she walked inside the building. She felt instantly calm and pleased when she saw the dark golden and brown wallpapers, decorated with framed pictures on it. _And wait - is that Nina Simone?!_

But before she could really appreciate the warm feeling of contentment of standing inside the dimly lit establishment, she had to go to the toilet to freshen up after the long and tiresome journey.

Caroline was surprised as she looked in the mirror and saw her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes filled with happiness. The last time she ever looked this happy was three months ago after she woke up in the morning and found herself in the bed of a handsome, blond man.

Even now she was looking wistful and bit her lip when she thought of the night that somehow turned her life around, or at least confused her immensely. Closing her eyes to banish this line of thought, she splashed water on her face to cool her heated skin. "Get a grip." She chastised herself.

Putting her palms against her skin she looked at her reflection and smoothed the fair skin as she pulled in deep breaths. Afterwards she rifled through her makeup bag and reapplied her pink lip gloss and fluffed her wavy blonde hair, before she left the restroom.

Caroline took a seat in a corner booth and ordered an iced tea and beignets. Maybe she could travel to Paris one day to enjoy the french pastries, she contemplated while eating the delicacies.

When she was done Caroline took her bag and smiled at the nice blonde waitress and left the place, realizing that it was already dark outside.

Caroline thought it would be better to at least find a place to stay for a few nights and decided to go look for a hotel or some cheap place with board and lodging.

She was so focused in finding her car keys in her oversized handbag that she didn't see anyone until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are we looking a bit lost?" A man taunted.

Caroline started and held her bag in front of her chest as some kind of protection against the dark-skinned man who was sporting an afro hair style and seemed to be looking for trouble.

Which she clearly wasn't. She just got here!

Afro guy crossed his arms which showed off his athletic body that was totally covered in black: black hoodie, black jeans, even black casual dress shoes.

She still didn't trust this guy with his mocking grin, no indeed. She could trust her instincts and her gut was telling her to get the hell away from there.

Caroline put on a confident stance and a fake smile and said, "No, thank you. I'm good." She removed any kindness from her face and turned around -

\- To find herself in front of a stranger's chest.

Caroline merely heard the man behind her chuckle while she looked up at the up-to-no-good twinkling eyes and not so innocent smile which seemed to be directed at the rascal who pestered her before.

She was in deep shit.

Caroline felt relieved at first at the prospect of being saved by this stranger who wore a dark checkered cap and casual clothes, including a black vest, but just as the thought creeped up in her mind, it was easily squashed by the gnawing fear when she felt herself getting cornered by these two ruthless men.

While her optimistic mind was telling her to stay strong and not show her innermost feelings of dread and apprehension, she couldn't stop her fears from hyperventilating.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. They are going to kill me after they raped me. Oh no. Oh God. Why can't one thing go right in my life? I didn't even get to truly live it! And I didn't even get to see the cute guy three months ago a -_

"We wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you to wander the streets all alone. This is a dangerous place where bad things can happen to someone like you..."

Oh yeah, she got that already.

"Beautiful and unsuspecting."

Fear was gripping her throat and made her breathe heavily, not knowing how to get out of this dead-end situation.

Caroline took a step back and saw Cappy Guy follow her and stare at her in her creepy way, making her pulse race and her skin prickle - and not the good kind.

She looked over to the other guy who was gleefully rubbing his hands in anticipation, like he was looking forward to wonderful feast.

She took another step back and found her voice again, "What do you want from me?" Caroline shrieked out with flailing arms and widened eyes.

Cappy Guy took the time to gaze at her body. "You seem new here." While Afro added, "And we really would love some fresh meat."

Why did everything they said and did sound so ambiguous? And it certainly didn't calm her nerves that they ever so often licked their teeth and stared at her neck.

Fight or flight, Caroline. "I am _not_ your piece of meat! Go bug someone else, you bastards!" She snarled.

She instantly regretted saying these words when she heard them growl and saw them take on aggressive postures.

Thinking fast, she looked around in the suffocating darkness which was only illuminated by a few street lamps. All the shops were closed and couldn't offer any shelter.

Rapt in her worrisome thoughts, Caroline didn't realize Cappy Guy was no longer standing there until she felt her hairs on her neck stand up and felt someone pull at the strap of her dress.

Caroline jumped with a mortified scream, hoping to erase the touch of the man's grimy hands, and whirled around, but instead of Cappy Guy she found no one. With furrowed eyebrows she held on to the strap of her purse for support as she turned back around with a wild beating heart to the Afro guy.

All she could do was stare at him in bewilderment as he seemed to scan the surroundings nervously and in fear.

Before she could wonder what would make her opponent quiver in anxiety, he was shoved repeatedly against a lamppost by another man several times until he fell unconscious to the ground.

Caroline really hoped he was one of the good guys.

During the short fight she couldn't see much of her savior. Though what she saw from a safe distance was a blond man with curly, cropped hair who had a lean, but strong build and was wearing a dark leather jacket.

And for some reason this man seemed familiar as she perused him with pursed lips.

Caroline held her breath and kept her hands in front of her mouth to stop any sound from emitting while she heard the pants and pained grunts of the two fighters.

It was terrifying and fascinating to see him fight, albeit for a short time. It looked like he knew what he was doing, with the way he moved fast and agile, delivering his blows with precision and force that it astonished her.

She was pulled back into the present when her savior (hopefully?) was standing in front of him with heaving breaths and clenched fists.

Caroline slowly put one foot over the other, occasionally looked over at the not moving body and was just about to thank her knight in shining armor - or at least rouse him out of his stupor - when he turned around and gave her a good look of his face.

Caroline gasped loudly in shock when she saw the very eyes that were haunting her dreams at night. Making her ponder over what-if's. Forcing her to relive one of the most exhilarating and best night of her life. Ruining her for every other male.

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled knowingly.

"Klaus..." So, ... what did you say to the person you slept with and left in the morning after three months?

* * *

Klaus fumed while he angrily stormed out of the church and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tugged at its lapels.

The Werewolves were becoming a severe problem, not only to him but to the whole community of the city. They were picking fights with Vampires and power plays took place among their own kind - though that was quite natural between the Lycanthropes.

Someday people would exploit this weakness and use it to their advantage. And honestly he had enough of this childish behavior.

Klaus came to New Orléans to rebuild this city he once called home. Now that Mikael, who could put the fear of God in people's faces, was gone, he and his family no longer had to hide. They could finally find peace.

Easier said than done. Rebekah was bitter towards him and resented him for taking her lover Marcel away from her. Kol was the eternal and adolescent troublemaker for whom he had to fix several messes that he wondered why he didn't keep him daggered in a box. And Elijah, well ... the ever romantic was instructing almost every Witch in the Quarter to find his elusive Katerina.

He knew how he felt. After Klaus woke up alone in his hotel room with no trace of his girl, he was forced to find her and was not willing to rest until he did. Unfortunately she was already gone. He only found out that she seemed to have spent a weekend getaway with her friends before she disappeared altogether.

He could barely refrain from smiling at her achievement in evading him. Not many people in his life were able to do so. The Hybrid merely hoped he would see her again someday. Or he was more like putting his faith in the skills of his Hybrids, which he positioned around the States just to be sure, who would let him know when they'd find her.

After combing through the streets and threatening Witches and their loved ones the most painful torture for two months with no results and realizing he was becoming quite obsessed about her and not to forget the apprehension of becoming an alcoholic, he begrudgingly left the work to his minions.

It didn't mean that he wasn't thinking of her while he was getting his kingdom back.

His sketchbook in his gallery at the plantation house filled with pictures of her was speaking volumes.

For some reason this blonde vixen wouldn't leave his mind which left him distracted, and no amount of alcohol could ever extract her from his mind.

Klaus hated her for what she did to him, what she reduced him to.

He didn't sleep, in fear of seeing her soulful eyes. Painting used to calm him and concentrate on his goals, but all it did was remind him of this unforgettable night with Caroline. Even saying her name in her thoughts was enlarging the vacant hole in his chest and he closed his eyes to banish her out again. He couldn't afford it to feel weakness.

Klaus was walking on top of the buildings and was feeling the warm wind on his face as he observed the city at night. Marcel, his protegé was watching the outskirts of town and he was grateful that his friend and him could come to a compromise about the shared kingdom.

He was just about to consider granting himself a drink at Rousseau's when he heard a commotion a few streets away from him.

Klaus indifferently heard the words 'fresh' and 'meat' and leisurely walked to the other side of the rooftop.

Leaning against the railing he saw that two Vampires were cornering a young woman who held on to her purse like a lifeline.

He rolled his eyes in with weariness at the naïvety of the blonde who was none the wiser of the preying creatures of the night.

The immortal hesitated and furrowed his brows when he saw something that made him look closer at the human.

A tattoo of a swallow at her wrist.

No, it couldn't be. That was impossible, Klaus head was filled with thoughts of denial and opened his mouth in disbelief but no words came out.

He still remembered vividly holding Caroline's wrists while he pounded with fierceness into her.

All this time he had searched for her without success, nearly going crazy at the prospect of never seeing her again and now she was just several feet away from him? He was not willing to believe in wishful thinking. Or his sleep-deprived mind was conjuring up hallucinations.

But he couldn't shake his curiosity when he used his supernatural hearing and heard it ... the soft melody of her voice, though it was tinged with apparent fear that she tried to drown with strength and confidence. Klaus never wanted her to be filled with anguish and worry, he'd rather pull out his own heart before that happened. He didn't have time to wonder about his strong feelings before he felt another wave of devastating wrath ripple through his body when he saw Thierry touch Caroline and was forced to retaliate.

No one hurt his girl without suffering the consequences.

Klaus felt driven through his rage that boiled underneath the surface. All he wanted was to maim and rip out hearts in his wake.

The immortal forced himself not to kill Thierry and Diego, though every instinct in his body screamed at him to end them. Preferably with blood raining down the streets. Besides, he would never be satisfied with a swift kill. He chose to snap Thierry's neck from behind and render Diego unconscious, not wanting to scare Caroline like that when they were just reunited again. He would take care of these Vampires later.

The blond man could openly admit to himself that hearing the pain he inflicted on these idiots, same as feeling the blood splatter on his face, made him feel a great amount of satisfaction after they dared to hurt the girl.

He shuddered at the thought of her bitten or worse, drained and thrown away. It would be a truly depressing world to live in if her light would be extinguished forever.

Klaus waited a few seconds to calm his raging heart and force the veins below his eyes and the golden-colored eyes to recede before he turned to Caroline with droplets of blood sticking on his face.

He dreamt of this moment, of meeting her finally, but every time he came close to touching her in his fantasies, Klaus would be jerked out of his sleep, aching every day more for her. And now that she was standing in the flesh in front of him and she was even real, at that, he didn't have an inkling what to say.

* * *

Caroline kept throwing worried glances towards the motionless body near the street lamp, fearing that he would wake up at any moment. And where was Cappy Guy?!

She gulped and clenched her sweaty palms when she noticed how Klaus was getting closer to her.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?"

God, she forgot how her name sounded from his lips. Oh, who was she kidding? She was having pleasant memories of him groaning her name while he was buried inside her. _No! Don't even go there. You managed to forget him once - or at least banish him to the back of your mind - you can do it again._ If only she could believe it.

Klaus seemed to regard her body rather closely, and the way his eyes got darker she felt that he knew exactly how she looked underneath without any clothes at all.

Caroline blushed unintentionally and swore she became red like a tomato when Klaus smirked lecherously.

Caroline nervously stroked her strands of her hair behind her ear and tried to stall him, "What if he wakes up? And what even happened to the other one?" She asked with a bewildered expression.

"Don't worry about them, love." Klaus gazed mysteriously at her. She thought she was even hearing the words 'They'll be taken care of.' but she could have heard wrong. Caroline shook her head to focus on the present.

He folded the arms behind his back and put on a pondering expression on his face. "As I said before..."

Caroline rolled her eyes which put a dimpled smile on his face but she decided not to back down as she crossed her arms which accentuated her breasts and at long last had gotten his attention. Good to know that she still had a certain degree of power over him, Caroline thought with a proud grin.

"I don't know why that should concern you?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled to himself and looked up at her from under his eyelashes and took one step closer to her.

Caroline knew what would happen if they got near each other, she took cautionary steps back - even when he seemed to enjoy and look forward to their little dance - until she was standing against the hood of her car.

He blocked any escape by placing his arm next to the window and looked at her with an intense stare that left goosebumps in his wake.

The young blonde closed her eyes in defeat and pulled in several breaths to calm her nerves. Only he would be able to confuse her after just one night together. Klaus knew which buttons to push and how to bring her to the brink of madness.

Caroline felt his burning gaze even behind closed eyelids, coupled with his hot breath that tickled her lips and she was becoming an ignited libido.

She had missed this. She knew one night wouldn't have been enough. Being this close to him, hearing his voice and smelling his oh so virile scent, her new favorite fragrance it seemed, was invigorating and unnerving.

"It does concern me, Caroline. Seeing you here matters to me." Klaus softly said, trying to convey the meaning through his expressive eyes.

Resistance was futile when it came to him. She opened her eyes but was soon distracted by his soft and full lips. What would it take to just -

"You're bleeding." Klaus gruffly noticed.

And there went her daydream off him taking her on the hood of her vehicle … or at least kissing her with wild abandon.

"What?" She looked bewildered at him.

Klaus softly stroked her shoulder and seemed careful in not to hurt her. Caroline glanced at her joint and was surprised to see a few scratches Cappy Guy probably caused. In her agitated state she didn't even feel the stinging pain.

"Oh."

Klaus smiled at her adorable ways.

But now she felt a slight pounding underneath her skin. "Ow. I think I need to … patch this up, or something."

"Let me help you. Come with me. I'm living nearby." He reached out a hand in offering. Klaus saw her 'Seriously' look and reiterated. "No, I mean it. No hidden agenda. I swear." For further emphasis he raised his hands in surrender.

Caroline decided to swallow her pride. She felt safe with Klaus though she wasn't looking forward to any rehashing of their one night stand. Hopefully she could skip town as long as her heart was still unscathed. Caroline knew she could trust him physically but emotionally was a different matter.

She might not really know him but she recognized a heartbreaker when she saw one and she had let her heart get broken enough times already to put it now at stake.

* * *

Klaus still couldn't believe that Caroline was here in New Orleans. Admittedly, while in Mystic Falls he would've interrogated her, would she have been anyone else with the help of a few torture devices as incentive. Though he shuddered at the thought of hurting her or letting anyone else do so. The example of what happened to those who dared to was laying motionless in the French Quarter.

But this time was different. Now he had the chance to be near her and ask her what she had been up to while she was gone. He felt foolish in his desire and his impulsive feelings, which he told himself were merely lust and attraction, nothing more.

He managed to persuade Caroline to let him drive her with her car to his home. However her protests seemed futile when her body started to shake after the adrenaline wore off.

The first time he brought her to his hotel suite he didn't care about appearances. But this time was different. Klaus wanted to show her his home. To impress her … and perhaps show her what she had been missing out on.

Caroline didn't disappoint with her reaction. She was instantly distracted and seemed to have forgotten the attack on her as he opened the large, white double-doors for her. The blond man smiled shyly and nodded in response when she asked with an awed whisper, "This is where you live?"

He adored her shining eyes and the smile that stretched on her whole face. Her enthusiasm seemed contagious he thought to himself when he was filled with a feeling of pride and contentment.

Like a flipped switch Caroline crossed her arms and schooled her features into a lack of interest that she almost looked like his sister Rebekah when she wanted to make known of her boredom. In the course of immortality her spoiled and self-absorbed being became even worse. Caroline though still had her innocence undisturbed by violence and death. Indeed the blonde girl had a playful tendency in his experience, Klaus mused with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted as Caroline nervously looked at him and asked, "So," She cleared her throat, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow me." Klaus gently said.

* * *

Caroline was clearly and definitely impressed and intimidated. The only time she ever came close to enter a house like this, or could it already be called a mansion, was when she was going on a tour in Virginia while she was visiting her aunt. It reminded her of the plantation house in Gone with the Wind.

This here was a beautiful antebellum house with a white paint and seemed to be decorated after the Victorian style. She hoped she wasn't gaping like a fish while she admired the beautiful decor, the large windows that displayed the entire property and would offer a beautiful light in the morning, not to mention the chandeliers that were hanging on the ceiling and sparkled like glittering diamonds.

But she feared she wasn't discreet in her obvious adoration if Klaus's impudent grin was any indication.

She felt foolish for wanting to ask if he was living her alone. This thought made her almost stop dead in her tracks. It would be a shame for him to live there all alone and share the great space only with himself, she told herself. She came up with the startling realization that she knew nothing of him besides his name and how he looked without clothes.

Caroline shook her head to erase this train of thought from her mind as she was following Klaus up the spiral staircase and bit her lip when she saw that his backside clad in dark jeans was as firm and sexy as ever.

"Staring at my arse, love?" Klaus threw her a wink while he seemed to enjoy her obvious discomfort at being caught.

"Nope. Why would I...? No! Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Caroline scoffed, however she couldn't cover up her heated cheeks.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sweetheart." She was rendered speechless while he opened a door, ventured inside and deposited of his jacket on a chair and rolled up the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"You're so quiet."

Startled out of her thoughts, she jerked around and held her hand to her neck, "Mmh?" and realized on closer examination that they were standing in a bedroom. Judging by the dark tones of black, brown and burgundy red, it seemed like the room of a man. It looked like his and it somehow suited him.

"I mean, the last time you were in my room, you were quite ... talkative." He whispered the last word like a dirty one. And even though Klaus was standing several feet away, she felt like feeling his body heat from where he was standing.

Did he switch off the air conditioning at night, or what?

Caroline gave him her best serious-slash-angry look with a raised eyebrow and thinned lips but he just smiled in response. Gosh, could he just please stop smiling. His dimples were killing her or he was more like using her weakness against her.

"You do ... have a lot of blood on your face, Klaus. Like a character of a Quentin Tarantino movie."

Klaus laughed at her response. "Right. Right. The bathroom's this way."

Okay, was this guy trying to impress me with all this elegance and splendor, she contemplated with a tad of envy.

"Show-off." She muttered and tried to ignore his delighted chuckle.

She saw him wash his face by the wash basin until there was only a pinkish color flowing down the drain.

Caroline gave him that the bathtub could probably fit more than three people and she was pleasantly surprised that it had an old-fashioned touch, just like the rest of the manor (that would be a more appropriate term), though she was none the wiser how someone could operate the deathtrap of a shower, with all the buttons and jets.

She was so engrossed, like always in his company, that she didn't realize what he was doing until she heard the tap running.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline wanted to turn around but was stopped by a firm hand that settled on her neck and collarbone to make it clear she should hold still.

She felt like electric shock was coursing through her body, igniting her cells that seemed asleep for so long but were now springing to life, and felt warmth force its way where Klaus was touching her. It was so intense she felt like being branded and didn't dare move.

"What does it look like, love? I'm cleaning your wound." He murmured right in her ear.

She clenched her fists. "If you think I'm not able to do this by myself-" She hissed when the antibiotic on the wet cloth stung against the raw skin.

In her anger to berate him she turned her head but regretted it as soon as she saw the flickering emotions in his stormy eyes and the taut muscles in his jaw. He looked like ready to burst into flames.

"Caroline..." She heard him whisper against her lips. She didn't notice until now that Klaus had gotten closer to her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Caroline felt the soft brush of his lips against hers but with a regretful sigh she turned her head away and put her hands on his chest to stop any further move from him. "I can't..." Her voice gave way.

Oh no, bad move. She had to quell the shaking in her hands at the feel of his pectoral muscles under her hands.

Hesitantly, she looked up and saw his hurt look at her rejection but what hurt even worse to her was the pang in her heart when Klaus shut her out and put on an indifferent face. This man was so different from the one she used to know. But did she really know him? She knew playful Klaus, seductive Klaus, even shy Klaus. But she had a feeling cold and calculating Klaus was also part of his nature.

"Listen, I-" Caroline tried to apologize and explain.

"There," He put a bandage on her sore shoulder-blade, "All done."

Caroline swallowed when she thought about what else this could mean.

She chased after him despite the dull throbbing pain when Klaus briskly left the bathroom without saying anything more and turned his back on her while he grasped the door handle. Before she could say something to stop his escape from her, he spoke, "You can stay in my room for the night. I'll sleep in the guest room. Though I'd like at least for you to say goodbye before you leave again."

Caroline felt his pain and bitterness radiate in waves from where he stood and realized how much she must have hurt him. She didn't think he was someone who would say that out loud but she was a pretty empathetic person.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline pleaded.

His back had gone rigid but she wanted to clear the air between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Klaus, that I left that morning. Us meeting that night and finding us again here in New Orleans..." She lifted her hands helplessly, "... it was pure coincidence. I just ... I didn't expect to ever see you again. And besides, you didn't give me any indication that this was more."

During her speech Klaus showed his intent in listening to her by the slightest turn of his head towards her. By the end of her explanation he crossed the room with a determined look until he enveloped her in his arms and bestowed her with a rough kiss. Wow, if this wasn't an answer she didn't know what else was.

Caroline sighed and raked her fingers through his short curly hair and pulled him closer until she could feel the hard planes of his chest while he held her by the waist. She sensed his possessiveness through his touch and his kisses and couldn't really believe that this was happening now.

Klaus demanded her mouth to open up for him and groaned with lust when he felt the warm and familiar stroke of her tongue and got reacquainted with her intimately.

He was pleased to have Caroline back in his arms. After several months of mindless waiting and a feeling of emptiness, she was finally here with him. To remind himself of more important things than sentimentality, the Hybrid let his hands wander over her hips and finally her supple thighs.

With a tight grip on her creamy flesh, Klaus pulled her up against his waist which lifted the hem of her dress and showed a generous amount of skin.

Caroline let out a shriek of surprise but soon fell into a burst of laughter and held on to his neck and saw the devil twinkling in his eyes. "Still as daring and playful as I remember, hmm?" Caroline teased him and rolled her hips to arouse his excited member further.

She felt pleased with herself when he growled in return and held her by her butt cheeks. "You liked it the last time when I was inside you."

Caroline had a hard time forming a line of thought when he started peppering kisses on her neck that soon turned into open-mouthed kisses. She closed her eyes in pleasure and breathed, "Smartass." Caroline loved the feeling of his prickly stubble on her neck.

Klaus chuckled against her skin, which she felt towards her dripping pussy. "You love my arse."

"Hmm, no objection." She said and groped his ass through his jeans and squeezed.

She bit her lip in delight when she saw his eyes turn into a darker shade of blue-green. "You're playing with fire, Caroline." Klaus said with a menacing voice.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought and retorted with a catlike purr, "Maybe I want to get burned." She loved how his sly smirk could equal hers. God, she had missed him.

"Be careful what you wish for." Klaus reminded her with a dark timbre. She felt his muscular thighs move while he pulled down the strap of her dress to lick and nibble at the tender shoulder joint, before he put her on his bed and ripped off the creamy-colored blanket in his impatience.

Caroline's brain somehow started working again when Klaus uncovered her body by slowly pulling her dress down , leaving her only in underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this." Caroline weakly reminded him. Her desire for him was fighting with her reason and totally was messing with her head.

Klaus merely watched her through half-lidded eyes and retorted, "We should." and kissed and caressed her, though he was careful with her wound.

Caroline sighed at his touch and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is such a bad idea." She bemoaned during their excited fondling but tightened her thighs around his hips to relieve the ache between her legs.

The writhing woman under him slightly lifted his Henley and stroked the strong abs of his skin and bit back a grin when Klaus closed his eyes and tensed. Caroline was stunned at his look of determination when he focused on her again and leaned back to his knees to languidly take off his shirt, never straying from her eyes.

She felt her body temperature rise and the tension in the room thicken when he replied with dark intent while he sank back down and crawled over her body until their breaths caressed each other. "I think it's quite a good idea." He breathed in her ear.

Riveted by his darkened eyes, Caroline didn't have the time to appreciate his lean body before but now she could make up what she had been missing out on.

The blonde admired his physique and - did he have more defined muscles?, she angled her head to eye him better. Her mouth watered at the image of him lifting weights with nothing on but his sweatpants. She inwardly sighed and followed the happy trail that led into his jeans with her fingernail. Feeling a shudder go through his body, Caroline smiled slyly and continued with her ministrations.

So caught in her sensual acts, she only felt him move down her body, pulled her pink panties down her legs and threw them away without a concern where they landed.

Klaus positioned his head above her legs and bestowed her with a look of pure need and hunger before he blew his warm breath between her labia which she could feel under her skin, making her close her eyes to relish in the sensation while she stretched her arms over her head.

She sighed while she could feel him kiss her down there like he would kiss her lips with the way he sucked her clit and licked her juices. Caroline's back nearly bent off the bed when he inserted his tongue.

"You taste truly delicious. And you're already dripping wet for me. Have you missed me, Caroline?" She heard him murmur with a rough voice on her clit and nearly came when she felt the reverberations from her nether regions straight through her body.

She licked her dry lips and squeezed her thighs firmer around his head and started rubbing against his mouth when he settled her legs on his shoulders to make his access easier. "Yes." She had the feeling that not enough air was streaming through her lungs when she was answering with a raspy voice, "I have missed you, Klaus." She turned her head away in shame.

Promptly she felt his rough hand on her jaw as he turned her head to look at him. "Don't look away."

It was such an erotic sight having Klaus's head between her legs while she could hear his sucking sounds filling the room and couldn't look away from seeing him pleasuring her as she clenched the black sheets in her fists, the color of the bedding standing in contrast to their creamy skin, to recede the tension in her womb.

She loved how he squeezed her thighs now and then, how his strong and callused hand was feeling against her soft and pliant skin.

"Mmh, yes. Right there, Klaus! You feel so good. I love the feel of your tongue." Caroline sighed in bliss when he hit a certain spot.

Klaus hummed in response, making her grip his short locks. While he brought her closer and closer to her much-needed release. Caroline would've slapped his arrogant grin away when she wasn't this close to come and holding on to him for dear life.

"Please ... make me come. Yes, more. I'm so close. Fuck!" She screamed out loud when waves of ecstasy rolled through her body when Klaus rubbed her clit with his thumb, leaving her in a shivering and sighing mess.

Caroline's climax felt this good that she could see fireworks and stars behind her clenched eyelids. It almost was like passing-out-good.

* * *

Caroline was truly a spectacular sight, a woman in the throes of passion. The man was never filled with more power and pride and could already feel a blatant smile coming on. He felt himself ache to finally get inside her body again. He began stroking her hips, her breasts, her neck and nibbled her lips. "You were magnificent, love." He whispered in adoration.

When he didn't hear a response or at least didn't feel a twitching body underneath him, Klaus's head shot up confused-

\- And found her dead to the world. Did she-? Caroline did not really fall asleep on him, did she?

Klaus groaned and sank on his back beside her as he tried to find a comfortable position with the tightness in his pants. He should be filled with pride and joy that he managed to make her pass out on him after he licked her but all he felt was disgruntlement. Klaus exhaled with a huff and put his fingers at the bridge of his nose to quench the feeling of dissatisfaction.

He changed into grey sweatpants to sleep for the night and pulled the blanket over Caroline's body before he went back to bed next to her and waited to fall asleep.

She was bloody killing him!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finished! *Phew* That was truly a long journey for me. What did you think? I hope I could answer your expectations. I would love to see some reviews and please tell me your thoughts. Prompt me, I will try to include your ideas in the next chapters. 
> 
> If you like the Human series I might update a story dedicated to human!Caroline! :) See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The longest One-Shot I ever had to write. I still hope you liked it. I hope I can make the next smutty chapter better! ;) If you're curious what Caroline was wearing, beneath this I listed the clothes. Cotton lace crochet Ruffles two-piece dress, sexy elegant style, CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN Red 150mm Aborina Suede Open Toe Pumps


End file.
